Clifton
Biography Clifton is a dedicated single father who has been hunting demons since before Matt was even born. In his day job as a carpenter he leads a team of construction workers and carries his own business cards, while hunting down the spawn of the hellmouth in South Howell. Clifton and his son are extremely close, and though Matt's safety is Clifton's top priority, he has been allowed to 'come along' on several investigations. Matt idolizes his father and wants to be like him. * Out of concern for his son in "Boy's Suck" (Ep 2) Clifton states, "About this whole slayer thing, don't get too caught up in it, okay? I know you can help a lot but it's really dangerous out there for a slayer. It's worse than what I do." “Dad. You don’t have to think so much about this stuff.” His father points a strong finger. “That’s how slayers die. That mindset right there.” He offers a curt nod. '' * In " Ep 3, Raven, Solea and Pixie abduct a doctor, Dr. Simon, to perform a bone marrow extraction on Bennie Pendleton. They need the bone marrow of the descendent of Castor Lumb to raise Adonis, their first attempt. Karen invites Raven and Solea inside earlier in the episode, so they have an open invitation to Stella's home. ''"Raven stands there in a dramatic pose, arms crossed and one leg extended outward. She’s flanked by Solea and a little girl, Pixie. A man, clearly in a doctor’s uniform, stands in Solea’s tight grip, shaking like a leaf. “Benjamin Pendleton.” The dark haired one’s grin is sinister. “Ancestor of Castor Lumb.” “We require your bone marrow,” Solea sing-songs, a giggle on her lips. She bounces on her toes happily. “My -- what?” Bennie is stunned near-speechless, still holding his heart. Raven turns her head to look at the scared man in Solea’s captivity. “This is Dr. Simon. He will be extracting it from you.” “This is nuts!” The doctor cries breathily, keeping his body at as much distance from the blonde as he possibly can. He just pulls him closer, pressing her chest against his almost seductively. She sniffs the side of his face eagerly. “I can’t do it without the proper tools in a sterile environment, please!” Raven moves toward Bennie swiftly, eyes on the prize. “We have tools,” Pixie swears, a twinkle in her eyes. She reveals a sharp butcher knife. “Th-that’s not really a surgical tool,” stammered the doctor. “The risk of bleeding out-.” “We do not care if he bleeds out, he must be alive for the operation only,” Pixie said. “If he dies, you die, horribly.” * When Clifton comes to rescue Stella and Bennie in "Pandora's Box" (Ep 3), he gets rid of the vampires by shooting Pixie in the chest with an arrow. They run off with her and the doctor. * In "Presence of Mind" (Ep 4) Clifton feels that Matt is becoming too involved in investigating the vampires. "Clifton and Matt arrive home around midnight after a day of attempting to track Raven’s whereabouts. At his father’s instruction, Matt was to remain uninvolved but given the opportunity he absolutely would’ve joined the fight. He just was going to tell his dad that." * In Ep 4 Clifton is sent a dagger, the note leads him to believe it is sent by Norman Wagner, but it's a cursed artifact sent by Pixie. Due to this Clifton is unable to leave the house because of the severe panic it fills him with. " “Dad, package. Your name on it.” He hands the paper-covered box to Clifton, who inspects the tag. “It’s from Norman,” confusion becomes a smile and he carries it inside. “What is it?” Matt peers over the top as Clifton unties the roped knot and rips of the paper. The box is hard and wooden with a clasp keeping it shut. He unlatches it and there lay an elegantly inscribed shiny new dagger with a note dangling on top of it. Clifton reads it, “For my friend, taking on the hunt of three very elusive vampires. You’ve no idea what you’re in for.” He chuckles in agreement. That much was true. He hadn’t been prepared for how well they’ve managed to avoid him. He was now responsible for a missing doctor in the clutches of those dead bitches. And he couldn’t find them. He examines the dagger, holding it up before them. “Wow, it’s amazing,” Matt comments, looking up at it in the gleam of the hallway light. “Bet that costs a pretty penny.” “Yeah,” Clifton brings it down into his hands. Matt slaps the rail of the stairs. “I’m gonna get some sleep.” “Yeah,” Clifton keeps eyeing the dagger. He shakes his head with a chortle. “Oh, Norman. Damn fool.” He places it back in its spot in the box, covering it with the lid. He’d have to find a nice spot for it." * During Ep 4 after Clifton doesn't show up for Parent Teacher Conferences, Matt goes home and finds him lying in the yard, bloody. He tells them Raven took his blood for a ritual and hurried off to open the hellmouth. * In "Bloodrites and Sacrifices" (Ep 7) Clifton fills everyone in on what he knows. They all piece together that Stella has been abducted for a virgin sacrifice to raise Adonis. "“What do you know about Raven?” he directs his attention to the watcher. “We… don’t know much.” She hates to admit it. “Let me enlighten you,” Clifton clears his throat, walking toward the table. “Raven is a 400 year old vampire responsible for hundreds if not thousands of deaths in both Europe and the United States. She and her former romantic companion and sire, Adonis, travelled, leaving bodies behind them everywhere they went. They hit every state and left them in a trail. Many hunters have tried to take them on, many have failed.” Matt hangs on his father’s every word, information he neglected to tell even him. “She even sired a ten year old girl she took in as her own and taught to torment and kill in the same twisted manner. These vampires are old. They’re wise.” “What about the blonde?” Matt asks. “That’s Solea,” he answers. It bothers him that his son even had an encounter with the vampires. “They turned her in the 1960’s.” “What happened to Adonis?” Ira inquires, arms crossed. “He was trapped in a hell dimension in the 1980’s by a group known as ‘Apostle’. They were an alliance of hunters and witches who formed for the purpose of trapping him, along with Raven, Solea and the little girl, Pixie. They only successfully captured Adonis before they were slaughtered by Raven. He’s been trapped since while they walk free. Their trail of blood isn’t as thick as it once was, but they’ve only slowed down out of necessity. For survival.” “Wait a minute,” Mia steals the spotlight, flipping through the pages of the book of blood rites. “I passed this one ritual without really considering it. It involves the ‘raising of an undead’, a - a transfer through dimensions, of sorts. It’s really black magic, dark stuff. As much as any of this is, I guess.” Anita takes the book, reading through it with scanning eyes. “It says that less powerful alternatives to this ritual involve the bone marrow of an enemy’s descendant.” She quirks a brow, the truth settling in. “There’s something else, too…” Anita frowns, placing the book on the table. “What is it?” Matt swallows. “Virgin sacrifice,” Mia finishes for the watcher." * Clifton has a different idea of what a slayer should be than Anita. He feels guilty about what happened at the arcade and the sacrifice that led to two dead. “Blood feeds the war machine,” he chuckles to himself. “It’s about how a soldier should show no remorse. Kind of like your slayer.” “Marley is far more than a war machine, she’s an intelligent and compassionate young woman, plenty remorseful,” she said, bothered. “Yeah,” he sounds like he only kind of agrees. “She obviously is all those things, but when it comes to demons she’s supposed to kill without that stuff. The remorse and guilt. There can’t be any hesitation, any consideration for what it might be feeling. She can’t forget vampires are demonic under those seemingly innocent faces.” “How could she possibly forget after watching three vampires sacrifice two girls and an arcade full of families massacred? It isn’t so simple as gearing up for war. Have you ever seen that many families dead? Only a sociopath can afford to feel nothing, that’s their side, not ours.” Clifton winces at the mention of what happened in the arcade. What happened to those two girls would have been plastered all over the news at any other time, but with the massacre happening immediately after no one has even heard about those kids. Those poor damn kids. He felt terrible thinking about his part in it, and what he could have done differently. * Went camping with friends for his bachelor party.. * Likes Metallica * Clifton doesn't use witchcraft but does instruct Matt to bless the house with sage when he has been hunting spirits. * Usually works out in the basement in the morning. Personality Clifton is a good man with high moral standards and a calm knowing demeanor. Appearance Clifton has dark brown hair and dark eyes, like his son. Relationships Romantic Friendships Stella * Saves Stella in "Pandora's Box" Ep 3 from Raven and the others after Bennie is attacked, Clifton tells her he is a hunter. * Saved by Clifton in "Pandora's Box" Ep 3 from Raven and the others, Clifton tells her he is a hunter. Stella goes to the hospital to visit Matt and Clifton.. She finds out Clifton is a hunter and thanks him for saving her. "Stella hesitates outside Matt’s hospital room for several moments. She doesn’t want to intrude on a family thing but also logically knows the pair wouldn’t mind. She opens it slowly, peeking her head around the corner like they won’t be able to see her. Upon finding their figures in the little room, they’re already staring at her with smiles. “Oh. Hi.” She awkwardly shuffles inside, closing the door gently. She walks toward the bed and moves to hug Matt but then stops halfway, worried it might hurt him. Matt gestures toward him widely. “Aw, c’mere,” he says playfully, accepting her hug and petting her back lovingly. Clifton finds the sentiment endearing. He’s always appreciated Stella’s loyalty to his son as a friend. Ira was a newer development in his life but they were just as close, almost brothers. He gestures to the chair next to Matt’s bed and she appreciatively takes it. “I’m not sure if you can have any but I bought some gummy worms from the gift shop.” Matt looks to his dad, who nods, granting his permission. The teen greedily takes handfuls. Clifton clears his throat, warm eyes meeting Stella’s. “How is your father?” He asks. “He’s in surgery,” her eyes fill with tears just to speak about him. “Karen’s here. She’s an absolute nightmare,” her voice is quiet and meek, like speaking any louder would be physically impossible. “Stella,” Clifton moistens his lips, sprawling out in his chair at the end of Matt’s hospital bed. “Do you know what they wanted? How did those vampires get in your home? The only way for vampires to get in a human’s home is if they’re invited in. Just like in the stories.” Matt looks between the two of them very seriously. Her lower lip wobbles, she looks down and shakes her head. “I don’t know. It’s been so crazy. I checked my phone and Karen texted something earlier about a car accident outside our house and apparently she was helping some people out. It must’ve been them.” She sniffles. Clifton nods slowly. “But you don’t know why.” Stella swallows, tucking hair behind her ear. “The doctor said that he was missing bone marrow. Bone marrow.” “What?” Matt leaned forward, his hands resting in his lap. “They… they cut out bone marrow?” Clifton leans his face in to his hand, eyes scanning the wall but not really seeing anything. He’s thinking about what that might mean, what he could know about rituals involving bone marrow and what that could do for vampires. It also seemed a little strange that it would specifically be Bennie Pendleton, the father of his daughter’s friend. He knew him pretty well from neighborhood barbecues and parent-teacher nights, he was just another business oriented man with no idea what was actually going on around him. He had nothing to do with Raven. “I’m not…” Stella sighs. “Exactly sure, what you have to do with all this,” she speaks directly to Clifton. “Are you going to help?” The man’s jaw clenches. If there’s any teenager in the world he can trust with this it’s probably Stella. Besides, his cover was already blown to the vamps themselves. “I’m a vampire hunter. I have been for years. I’m sorry Matt never told you but I told him he couldn’t everyday. If you’re angry, be angry with me.” Stella takes time to process what she’s hearing, and immediately looks to Matt for affirmation. He looks just as uncertain as his father sounds. “Okay,” it comes from her as a whisper. She clears her throat. “Yeah, okay. I.. I understand. I won’t tell anyone.” Clifton relaxed, shoulders slouching. “We knew we could count on you.” He places a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “You can count on us, too. And we’re gonna figure out what those vampires want and I’m gonna kill them dead for what they did to your dad. Got it?” She offers the very slightest of a smile, bobbing her head at him slowly. “Thank you. Thank you for saving my life,” it’s the most heartfelt thing she’s ever said. “Yeah,” Matt chimes in agreement. “Thanks, dad.” Clifton tries not to let it, but his heart swells with appreciation anyway. He hides it with his face, because right now he’s supposed to be the strong father figure. Probably now more than ever." Anita * Clifton meets Anita in Moloch's Grimoire" (Ep 6). He gives her the card for his carpenting business. * Matt tells Clifton Anita is Marley's watcher, then tells everyone that Clifton is a hunter "Blood Rites and Sacrifices" (Ep 7). He is the first watcher Clifton has ever met, though he knows some things about watchers in general and said to Matt that although the watchers council had everyone's best interest at heart, there were people within that can't be trusted. * Anita and Clifton meet up to look for the teens when they disappear during "Uncanny Valley" (Ep 10), Cifton shows up at her apartment at three am. The discuss Marley, Anita says she doesn't think Marley should smoke and tells Clifton Marley isn't invincible. They also banter about old radio broadcasts. She's surprised by his love for his son as a hunter, she has heard a lot of negative things about hunters. She performs a locator spell and they drive out to save them. * In Ep 10 he learned from Anita that a slayer had killed herself a few years back and her watcher was blamed for everything. Marley *Opinion on Marley/Slayers as stated to Anitain Ep 10, “....She obviously is all those things, but when it comes to demons she’s supposed to kill without that stuff. The remorse and guilt. There can’t be any hesitation, any consideration for what it might be feeling. She can’t forget vampires are demonic under those seemingly innocent faces.” Polverini * Learned from Polverini about the council accidentally unleashing demons on South Howell, also * Knows Polverini knows Rachel * Met her, knows she was abducted by Delta Phi Polverini * Polverini meets Clifton in Ep 11 "Genesis". He comes to the library to find Anita and sees Clifton sitting at a table with several translation texts. He asks him if he is a custodian. Clifton tells him he's Matt's father and was just dropping off some books. Polverini chastises them for drinking tea in the library then notices the texts. Anita tells Clifton Polverini's aware of some of the things that are going on which stuns Clifton. Anita and Polverini argue about him getting involved, Clifton tells Polverini the massacre at the arcade was caused by vampires and he should stay far away from all of this. Polverini says he's perfectly capable and will do this on his own if they won't help him. Enemies Raven, Pixie & Solea * In Ep 3, Raven, Solea and Pixie abduct a doctor, Dr. Simon, to perform a bone marrow extraction on Bennie Pendleton. They need the bone marrow of the descendent of Castor Lumb to raise Adonis, their first attempt. Karen invites Raven and Solea inside earlier in the episode, so they have an open invitation to Stella's home. "Raven stands there in a dramatic pose, arms crossed and one leg extended outward. She’s flanked by Solea and a little girl, Pixie. A man, clearly in a doctor’s uniform, stands in Solea’s tight grip, shaking like a leaf. “Benjamin Pendleton.” The dark haired one’s grin is sinister. “Ancestor of Castor Lumb.” “We require your bone marrow,” Solea sing-songs, a giggle on her lips. She bounces on her toes happily. “My -- what?” Bennie is stunned near-speechless, still holding his heart. Raven turns her head to look at the scared man in Solea’s captivity. “This is Dr. Simon. He will be extracting it from you.” “This is nuts!” The doctor cries breathily, keeping his body at as much distance from the blonde as he possibly can. He just pulls him closer, pressing her chest against his almost seductively. She sniffs the side of his face eagerly. “I can’t do it without the proper tools in a sterile environment, please!” Raven moves toward Bennie swiftly, eyes on the prize. “We have tools,” Pixie swears, a twinkle in her eyes. She reveals a sharp butcher knife. “Th-that’s not really a surgical tool,” stammered the doctor. “The risk of bleeding out-.” “We do not care if he bleeds out, he must be alive for the operation only,” Pixie said. “If he dies, you die, horribly.” * When Clifton comes to rescue Stella and Bennie (Ep 4), he gets rid of the vampires by shooting Pixie in the chest with an arrow. They run off with her and the doctor. * In Ep 4 Clifton is sent a dagger, the note leads him to believe it is sent by Norman Wagner, but it's a cursed artifact sent by Pixie. " “Dad, package. Your name on it.” ** He hands the paper-covered box to Clifton, who inspects the tag. “It’s from Norman,” confusion becomes a smile and he carries it inside. “What is it?” Matt peers over the top as Clifton unties the roped knot and rips of the paper. The box is hard and wooden with a clasp keeping it shut. He unlatches it and there lay an elegantly inscribed shiny new dagger with a note dangling on top of it. Clifton reads it, “For my friend, taking on the hunt of three very elusive vampires. You’ve no idea what you’re in for.” He chuckles in agreement. That much was true. He hadn’t been prepared for how well they’ve managed to avoid him. He was now responsible for a missing doctor in the clutches of those dead bitches. And he couldn’t find them. He examines the dagger, holding it up before them. “Wow, it’s amazing,” Matt comments, looking up at it in the gleam of the hallway light. “Bet that costs a pretty penny.” “Yeah,” Clifton brings it down into his hands. Matt slaps the rail of the stairs. “I’m gonna get some sleep.” “Yeah,” Clifton keeps eyeing the dagger. He shakes his head with a chortle. “Oh, Norman. Damn fool.” He places it back in its spot in the box, covering it with the lid. He’d have to find a nice spot for it." Category:Characters